


【TV冷闪】 Compromise 妥协

by Kirie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirie/pseuds/Kirie
Summary: 预警：Dom!冷队×Sub!闪电。BDSM设定。就是开车啦也有很多不科学的地方...私设：一个DOM可以有很多Sub，但Sub只能有一个DOM。冷队和闪闪已经是情侣了，闪闪默认是冷队的Sub但冷队一直没调教过他





	【TV冷闪】 Compromise 妥协

Lisa Snart被哐哐的砸门声和窗外的惊雷弄醒，她随意套了件松垮的睡裙手脚并用着前去开门。她的哥哥Leonard Snart杵在门口，全身湿漉漉的，正面色不善地盯着她。那件从不离身的可笑羽绒服不知道脱哪了，不知道是不是这个原因，年长的Snart看上去严肃又落魄。

“我没背着你偷偷抢赌场。”棕发女孩揉着眼睛嘟囔。

“你在欲盖弥彰。”他的哥哥语气也冷得可怕。

“哦。”Lisa自暴自弃地爬上床，“所以你大半夜——”她瞥了眼房间的挂钟，“——半夜三点专门把我叫起来批评我吗Mother Lenny?我觉得你现在最需要泡个澡。”

“我要一些你的工具。”Leonard将眼睛从自己妹妹的胸部离开，“你就不能穿得体点的睡衣吗？妹妹？这里住的除了我还有Mick，你是女孩儿。”

“不准对我的睡衣挑三拣四，我成年了。”大半夜被吵醒的棕发女孩脾气并不好，她恨不得一脚踢开那个打扰睡梦的控制狂DOM——她也是DOM，最讨厌被所谓的关心胁迫了。但她同时对前一句话一头雾水：“你的冷冻枪和你的外套一起丢了？Captain Cold?”

“调教工具。”Leonard强调。带着他被雨水打湿的裤子挨着她坐下。有洁癖的Lisa毫不留情地将冻得僵硬的哥哥推在了地上。Leonard换了个姿势坐在地上盯着Lisa锁紧的抽屉，“别说你没有，亲爱的妹妹，我今天才看你网购了一堆。”

“哦你终于知道调教Sub而不是管教我了——”Lisa看到哥哥铁青的脸色，识相地语气放缓，即使她认定了Leonard不会真的怪她，“半夜三点你要调教谁？”

“我的Sub。”冷冻队长一连打了三个喷嚏，眯着眼交代道，“调教工具要新的，没用过的，没被你那堆乱七八糟的Sub玷污过的。”

“你有Sub？！”Lisa几乎是喊出来了，“哦你当然会有你这个控制狂——他是谁？”棕发女孩儿爬到地上，两只手比成菱形对着她一向不屑于遵循本能发泄欲望的DOM哥哥——年长的Snart有令人不快的性别歧视，他认为Sub都是群没用贪婪鬼。Lisa拼命往不断往后退的哥哥身上凑，假装用手给他拍照留恋，似乎一点也没注意到睡裙胸口开得太低让哥哥难堪，“我一定得见见他！他是谁，带我见他！”

“快点把工具给我。”她的哥哥难得对她一脸不耐烦。

“嘶，”Lisa夸张地倒吸口气，“可去你妈的吧，你这个DOM连基本的调教工具都要找纯洁的妹妹借吗？”她转了个身打开最底下锁着的抽屉——里面摆的一堆东西可一点也不纯洁，光按摩棒就有十几种，在Lisa眼里它们是一个合格的DOM的标配，而她哥哥吓坏了。

“要没用过的。”年长的Snart在她屁股后面强调，同时下定决心给妹妹买一套能遮住手脚的睡衣。

“哦。”Lisa语气冷淡，“要哪些？”

“你一般调教Sub都会用哪些？”

机灵的女孩儿一下抓住了重点，“哦，我亲爱的哥哥，你这是第一次享受你DOM的身份吗！”Lisa兴致勃勃，半夜三点被吵醒的疲惫一扫而空——“皮鞭，按摩棒，这是最基础的，也许还得加上口塞？连这些都不用的DOM太逊了，你可以试试乳夹——你的Sub是男孩儿还是女孩儿？我有不同种类的。”

“不，”Leonard被雨淋湿的身子渐渐发烫，可怜的寒冷队长这次可没毛茸茸的帽子遮挡了。“皮鞭和按摩棒，加上口塞——就可以了，我的Sub也是第一次。”

“需要指导吗？别让你的Sub笑话你。”Lisa坏笑地跟在哥哥后面，“DOM的第一次调教可比破处还来得重要，哥哥。我真想录下来——然后卖给你在中城的粉丝们，钱我们均分。”

“回你房间睡觉去。”

“留着你DOM的语气命令你的Sub吧！”Lisa在哥哥关门前大喊。

Leonard的确这么做了。他在极端的愤怒中第一次用DOM的优势命令了他的Sub留在了这里，不然那位世界上最快的男人早已跑得没影，或许还会在逃走之前还狠狠揍他一拳。他的Sub躺在自己床上，还穿着那件胸口有一道闪电的腥红色防摩擦服，头套被丢在了地上。外边罩了寒冷队长强行套上的羽绒服外套，高挑略显瘦弱的躯体冻得发抖。他因为DOM的命令被迫躺在床上——眼神透露了他有多么不情愿。

Leonard第二次用上了DOM的气场向同样湿漉漉的小红人命令，“脱衣服，去洗澡，把自己弄干净。”

他的Sub因为命令摇摇晃晃地站了起来，又因为低血糖而头发晕。Leonard唯一的Sub是位漂亮的棕发男人，褐色的大眼睛此刻绝望又恼怒，但可怜的Sub不能抵抗他的本能。男人缓慢地，咬着牙齿地，一件件地褪下身上的所有布料——首先是那件外套，被他恶狠狠地扔在了DOM身旁；再是红色的紧身衣，紧身衣已经很能勾勒他优美又柔韧的身体，但白皙的肉体全部展现时还是让DOM呼吸一窒；接下来是贴身的黑色背心，Sub用一种恼人的缓慢脱下了他，因为湿凉的皮肤与寒冷的空气直接接触而不自带地舔了舔嘴唇——Leonard觉得自己被勾引了，也许是那位不甘心的Sub在故意玩弄他；最后是纯黑色的内裤，Sub坚持保留，Leonard并没反对。

“去洗澡。”DOM提醒。他的Sub像是被抽取了所有的力气一样走进了浴室，却用强硬的关门声昭示他的不满。eonard咧嘴，很少有Sub能不听话到这个地步。

Leonard坐在床上听浴室的动静，他的阴茎已经硬得不行，比起复杂的调教，他更想直接操那个男人，不带套，不用润滑，选择最粗暴又残忍的方式——不是出于情欲，而是怒火。但他总得让自己的Sub明白些什么，即使他情愿被伟大的闪电侠，同时也是他Sub的男人扭送进监狱——但他也有自己的底线。

闪电侠Barry Allen不是一个传统的Sub，从身体到意志都不是。他是超级英雄，中心城的守护者，正直得似乎没有阴暗面。一个有自己意志且不服从的Sub从来不受DOM欢迎，但Leonard觉得很好。在他成为闪电侠的DOM后，两人也从未以服从者与支配者的身份相处过——更多的时间是义务警察与罪犯，少部分是平等的情侣关系。寒冷队长一次又一次被闪电侠逼上绝路，但他从没真正害怕过，也从没命令过他的Sub——除了他总能化险为夷外，他也尊重自己Sub的坚强意志与正直的心灵。

他不想忍了。Leonard踢开了浴室的门，他的Sub因为他的破门而入抖了一下肩膀。Leonard在Sub转身前上前一步从背后抱住了他。贴身的T恤因为热水服帖地黏在身上，Barry可以隔着布料感受到他的DOM火热的体温与坚实的肌肉，同样也能感知到他的怒火。他的腿被强行从中分开，整个人被比自己略矮但健壮一点的DOM掐在了怀里，他开始不安分地挣扎，DOM不耐烦地吼道：“别乱动！”

他没用上命令的语气，Sub挣扎得更厉害。超级英雄手臂肌肉结实，他在挣扎中，他的手肘用力撞上了DOM的脸。Leonard并不生气，他将Sub压制在墙上，极有技巧地爱抚Barry的阴茎，像是他们之前每一次情到浓时的做爱：“你会为此得到惩罚。”他轻轻咬了一口Sub的耳垂命令，“叫出来。”

Barry带着屈辱的表情像奶猫一样不情愿地呻吟，被玩弄的快感令神速者意志涣散，只要再一点点刺激他就能攀上高潮，只要能刺激一下他——他的DOM仿佛看准了这点，在他耳边带着笑意玩弄他，“叫大声点，”他又换上了命令的语气，“不然不准射。”

“不……”意志坚定的超级英雄抗拒自己的本能，他铁了心咬紧牙关，即使前端的刺激已经让顶端分泌的液体濡湿Leonard的手指，他徘徊在高潮的边缘，这比被冻伤难受多了——因为他总能快速痊愈。然而特殊的能力让他将高潮边缘的每一秒都无限拉长，仿佛是永无止境的绵软的快感侵蚀他的全身，头脑放空的Sub唯一能感受到的只有他的DOM急促的吐息与炙热的体温。

于是他开始遵循命令浪叫，声音柔软又黏腻，尾音带上了一点颤抖，撩得他的DOM全部的血液集中在了胯下。不得不承认，Leonard从未有过如此惬意的时刻——但作为掌控全局冷静DOM这样的诱惑也太过折磨人。

寒冷队长脱光自己被花洒淋湿的贴身衣物，赤裸的身躯彼此贴合刺激得他的Sub的浪叫声更大，他恐惧地发现自己对这种臣服乐在其中——这不奇怪，他是一名Sub，本性就要服从他的DOM。但他同时是Barry Allen，一名优秀正直道德水准过高的男人，他的理智拼命让他挣脱出这种蚀骨的快感，然而身体早已沉迷，他随时愿意为他的DOM完全献出自己。Barry讨好地回头亲吻他的DOM，“让我射……”他用甜腻得过分的语气请求。

“你知道作为一个合格的Sub，在调教过程中除了DOM的名字和呻吟外是不能提出其他要求的吧？”寒冷队长用力拍打他的Sub的屁股以示警告，又用力往后掰了掰他的脖颈，Barry的眼神写满了不服和委屈，棕色的大眼睛盛满泪水，看上去可怜又色情，但这并不能让Leonard Snart软下心肠。这是一次对他的Sub调教，而不是之前每一次顺着Barry的性爱，总得有些规矩。Leonard用他的阴茎在Barry的大腿根部戳刺，将润滑剂塞进他手心，“替自己润滑，当着我的面。”他命令。

Barry颤抖着将润滑剂倒在了手心，他从未自己替自己润滑过。他的DOM，或者说他的男友，在他耳边一步步指导他，“涂抹在食指上，”他听话地照做，毫无章法地在食指处涂满润滑，“轻轻地捅进去——轻一点儿，别弄伤你自己了，虽然我们都知道你马上就能恢复。”Leonard在他饱满又柔软的臀肉上反复揉戳，爱不释手，甚至无视了Sub不断往下滴前列腺液的可怜又狰狞的阴茎。Barry的手靠近自己的后臀，在臀丘处戳弄了好久，他的DOM憋着笑提醒他，“不是那里。”

“那是哪里……”超级英雄修长白皙的长腿半弯着，膝盖抵着墙有一个好看的弧度，看上去更像是希望他的宿敌寒冷队长更方便地亵玩他。但坏心的反派只顾玩弄他软乎乎的囊袋，“你说呢？你的屁股还有哪个洞能被操？”

Sub本能地渴望被支配，来自DOM的命令是他们情欲的源泉——即使是超级英雄也不例外。Barry的后穴已经湿润到不需要外带的润滑。他精致又柔软的洞口此时湿哒哒的，他轻轻地送入自己的食指，穿过括约肌，湿润火热的肠道迫不及待地夹紧入侵者，“做的很好。”得到了来自DOM简单的表扬，他的腿顿时软得像面条一样，在跪在地上之前他被Leonard一把捞起，他强硬地掰过Barry的身体让两人面对面，托起比他略高的棕发男人的屁股以手臂为支撑点将他腾空。Barry邀请地用他的长腿环上Leonard的腰，手臂紧紧地搂住他坚实宽阔的肩膀并露骨地抚摸他健壮的肱二头肌——他渴望被操。

“我不会操你的，FLASH。”他故意将最后三个音节强调，现在中心城的超级英雄在他怀里羞涩得像个刚开苞的小可怜，又渴望得像个等操的婊子，“Lenny……”他的Sub用黏腻的鼻音亲昵地渴求他，身体抖动地厉害，但DOM不为所动。

怀里的身体因为情欲滚烫地不行，之前不屈服的表情渐渐被本能打败，他的Sub漂亮聪明强大又性感，事实上，寒冷队长恨不得抢遍全世界的银行只为买下“可爱”这个词，它只能用在Barry Allen这位完美的造物上。

但是愤怒的Leonard还没有被理智打败，又或者说，从一开始他的怒火就占了上风，Sub无意识的可爱举动只能让他小小的心动并不能消弭他的恼怒。他抱着那位颤抖的棕发男人来到床上，Sub的龟头渗出来的前液濡湿了他肌肉分明的小腹。

“你可以现在选一个安全词。”这将会是这场调教中Sub唯一有自我意识的对话。

“恩……Hot？”没有经验的Sub选择了一个最不合适且常见的形容词。

Leonard摇头，“不，换一个，这个太常见。”他坏笑着嗅了嗅Sub散发沐浴露香气的脖子，“S.T.A.R. Lab如何？”

“不。”他的Sub迷离的眼神渐渐清明，找回了些许理智与羞耻的他因为自己刚才露骨的放荡羞愤不已，在Leonard眼中，他唯一的Sub变得更加可口。

“你慢慢想。”Leonard并不急躁，他慢条斯理地翻过Sub白皙柔软的身体，“总得有东西来操你。”他示意手中震动的黑色按摩棒，上面还带着繁杂的花纹与凸起。他将冰冷的柱状物推入Sub亲自润滑的后穴，一寸一寸地，强势地，温柔地挤了进去。等完全没入后，他将遥控器缓缓地推到了最温和的档位，“决定了吗？”

没有回答。Leonard又推高一点，Barry拔高声音呜咽了一声，“Tesla……唔！”最后的尾音突然拔高，因为他的Sub调到了最大档。

“很符合你的geek气质。”DOM懒洋洋地说，“这是惩罚，不准再浪费时间。”

按摩棒的震动达到了一个可怕的振幅与频率。Barry发着抖将自己拱起来，后穴小幅度地磨蹭床单以减少刺激，可怜的Sub被黑色的按摩棒操得边哭边求饶。在扭动身体的过程中，按摩棒蹭到了Barry的前列腺，他发出了颤抖着小声的呻吟，鼻音黏腻得不像话。DOM给他下达的不可射精命令还没解除，他被迫因为前列腺的刺激干高潮了好多次，最后一次高潮绵长持久，又伴随着下一波高潮的叠加，蚀骨的快感盖过其他感官淹没了他。在调教的开始，Barry就已经被性爱玩具玩弄得直翻白眼，他开始恐惧之后的一切。

像小鹿一样求助的眼神并没有感动那位乐在其中的控制狂DOM，尽管他也是第一次，但调教Barry Allen的感受太好，心理快感早已超越一切。他在他的Sub脱水前将按摩棒调整到了最舒缓的振幅。在Barry松了口气之后，他轻轻抚摸Sub白净的脸，“我要开始鞭打你，这是惩罚——不单单是为了这次调教。”

他的Sub只是抖了一下，明白了他说什么，“我没做错什么。”不是他Sub的独立的Barry Allen尽量让自己沙哑的嗓音有些底气，“在当时我只有那一个选择。”

“三鞭——为了去救你的热浪；”Leonard Snart咬字清晰，不自觉地带上了一点苏格兰口音，“五鞭——为了我的无赖帮；”他的Sub向往回缩，被Snart掰得双腿大张禁锢在了他怀里，“六鞭——为了差点因为你的鲁莽受伤的中心城平民。”他将Sub的棕发揉得更乱，“告诉我，我要打你多少下？”

“14.”他的Sub的声音清晰又小声。

“乖孩子。”他奖励地亲了一下Barry的额头，Sub因为这个小小的褒奖整个人酥软在他怀里。Leonard，一位理性克制的Sub毫不留情地推开他，“跪下。”他命令。

Barry乖乖地跪在床上，“我捆绑你是不让你受伤。”Leonard说，“但如果你不继续不听话，我会选择不提供任何保护措施。”

“安全词呢？”Sub问。他白净赤裸的身体被红绳层层裹住，在身前和身后各有一个蝴蝶结。这保证了他不会乱挣扎——第一次进行调教的DOM并不太擅长精细好看的捆绑，但束缚住他不安分的Sub已经足够。

“聪明的小男孩，我们有口塞。”

Barry来不及有任何反应嘴里就塞进了一个小球，禁止他说话的口塞却放大了他每一次吞咽口水和被后穴里的按摩棒刺激到前列腺后的呻吟都放大得无比清晰。他乖乖如DOM命令的一般跪在地上，决心用眼神发泄他的不甘——他真的没做错什么，放任大猩猩格鲁德破坏下去中心城的一切都会乱套，他有义务保护整个城市——但他失败了，如果不是热浪及时的帮他一把，他早已重伤。也许这不算什么，闪电侠总能痊愈。

但寒冷队长的确该生气。尤其是——他看向Leonard腰间的淤青——在尝试疏散平民时被他的误判打扰，虽然有惊无险，但让这位看似毫不在乎不顾一切的反派受了伤。

“Barry，你有一双漂亮的棕色眼睛。”他的DOM玩弄他的睫毛，“收敛住里面的挑衅，不然我会让你——不。”寒冷队长擅长出尔反尔，他掏出一根领带遮住了Barry的眼睛。

第一鞭干脆利落地打在了他的肩胛骨，疼痛一瞬间被抽去，创伤接触空气的热辣的感觉让他莫名其妙地有一种快感——对Sub来说太过常见，但对Barry Allen来说却太过了，他讨厌这种被凌辱着欺负的感觉——尽管他Sub的本能在此一瞬间被满足，理智与本能交汇，输掉的是羞耻心，他不可控制地想要更多。然而此刻嘴被封住，眼睛被蒙上，他失去了祈求DOM的所有途径。

第二鞭落在了他的胸口，粗粝的皮鞭划过Barry的胸口，两枚乳头被刺激地挺立；第三鞭是他的脊椎，疼痛大于快感，但也可以忍受；第四鞭落在了他的臀部，情色意味浓厚，他听到了Leonard低沉的笑声。

接下来是第六鞭，第七鞭——这几鞭结束得太快，他已经可以忍受疼痛，但却无法派遣其所带来的快感。Leonard收好鞭子，他的妹妹总是为替人着想的好女孩儿，选择的鞭子都是留痕迹而不伤人的那种。感谢超级英雄的神速力，Barry身上的红痕正一点点褪去。

“也许鞭打不适合你，闪电侠。”Leonard没有解开他的眼罩或者口塞，他陷入了一个陷阱——无法叫出安全词的他只能对之后所有的行径默默忍受，他怀疑Leonard会做出更多更过分的事，如果能说话他会向他的DOM“Lenny”讨饶；如果能看他他可以运用眼神求助他的DOM——Leonard总明白他的眼神是什么意思。但他现在只能被动的听，被动的感受。

下一秒听觉也被剥夺了。Barry听到的最后一句话是：“我去看看受伤的Mick——我在家里，只是不在这个房间，相信我。你乖乖呆在这里……如果表现好我会允许你射精。”然后是一个轻吻落在他的额头，他的口塞被拿掉了，但添了两个耳塞。按摩棒再一次调到了最大挡，他又一次被强迫着推入可怕的欲潮。只是这次他甜腻痛苦的呻吟没人理会，没人在身后笑着搓揉他的臀部；没人用笨拙的手捆绑他并装出一副游刃有余的模样；没有人在他的耳侧轻巧的呼吸。那个有苏格兰口音，笑得邪气的男人抛弃他消失了。

比起被高潮禁止折磨的苦痛，Barry感受到了被DOM抛弃的难堪——他太痛苦了，所有的一切都在玩弄嘲笑他，现在可怜的Sub唯一能感知的只有屁股里塞着的按摩棒，这个无机质的冰冷的金属物体在他身后孜孜不倦地颤抖着，刺激着他的前列腺，神速力让他痛苦地承受被拉长的每一秒的快感。还有身体下的床单，柔软干燥的床单变得粗粝，每一寸摩擦都令他颤抖不已，他怀念那双冰冷的布满老茧的手——太怀念了，无意识地呻吟最后汇聚成了两个音节——

“Lenny…”

 

也许过了一个世纪那么长——神速者被拉长的感官不能精准地推测。他重复着单调的两个音节，声音带着哭腔，尾音黏腻柔软，有那么一瞬，他感受到被人轻柔地抱了起来的错觉——不会是Leonard，因为被怒火控制的他不会那么温柔。

首先回归的是听力，他听到了男人沉重的喘息，将赤裸地他搂在怀里的手无比熟悉，一点点小的动静都令他怀念珍惜；再是束缚住他的绳索，没了压制的Barry照样瘫软在男人怀里；最后是眼睛，灯光刺激得他睁不开眼——不，不是灯光，而是更刺眼的日光。他被这样抛弃到了早上。

“你可以射精了。”罪魁祸首，他的欲念，他的支配者笑着亲了亲Barry的额头，同时用手指给他的龟头给予甜蜜的刺激——Barry很快射了，阴茎像坏掉的水龙头一样喷射出乳白色的精液。仿佛被抽走了所有的力气，他晕倒在了寒冷队长的怀里。

Leonard抱着晕过去的Barry去浴室洗澡。他自己房里的浴室因为忘关花洒被弄得水漫金山无从下脚。他的Sub被一条毛毯包裹着，高挑的个子但意外地不重，肌理分明的小臂被放置成缠在他脖子上的样子。Leonard将他俩伪装成黏在一起的亲密情侣。

他在走廊遇到了Lisa和Mick。Mick对Leonard的Sub是谁并不感兴趣——这位普通人有D/S体质的人都不感兴趣。倒是同与他为DOM的Lisa绕了一个圈试图看清埋在毛毯下的Sub的模样。

“他是个很好看的男孩儿。”Lisa说，她不喜欢男性Sub——也许S.T.A.R. Lab的Cisco是意外，但这一位让她感觉不错，“乖吗？”她问。

Leonard从鼻子里哼了一声，Lisa将它当做了肯定，“恭喜二次破处。”她煞有介事地鼓掌，“你爽到了吗？”

年长地Snart关上浴室的门，“女孩子不该关注这些。”他隔着门强调，没有看到他的妹妹对浴室的门做了个鬼脸。Leonard全部的注意力都放在了Barry身上。被热水浸泡后，他的Sub由于暖烘烘的顺润感被唤醒，他打了个哈欠，反应了好几秒，看到Snart后轻轻地小幅度抖肩，但还是维持了平静的语气，像极了面对困兽强装镇定的小鹿，“你还在调教我吗？”他问。

“不。”Leonard没有进浴缸，他用沐浴球清洁Sub白皙柔韧的肉体，有些爱不释手，神速力总会将它回归到最完美的状态。

Barry盘腿坐在浴缸里，他现在又累又饿又困，调教是件太折磨的事——与Sub而言，但遵循本能的快感无与伦比，即使昨天没有一根真正的阴茎进入他的身体，但无疑是他最享受的一次——隐藏在内心最本能的欲望终于被满足，可他永远不会承认，尤其是对他的DOM。

他的DOM脱下裤子爬进了浴缸，热水漫了出来，承受了两个成年人的小空间十分逼仄，而Barry抗拒着他的DOM将他抱在腿上，最后还是妥协了，不是Sub的命令，他全身乏力地懒得做这种游戏。所以他半推半就地同意和Snart挤在同一个浴缸——尽管一只手的Barry Allen也能制服没有冷冻枪的Leonard Snart。

Leonard轻轻抚摸Barry的大腿内侧，“要做吗？”结束了调教的他将他们两人的关系又变成了一对普通情侣——也许身份不太普通。

Barry从鼻子里哼了声，“你玩了我一晚上。”

“那是在教育你。”

“一个无恶不作的反派教育一个超级英雄？”Barry用水花攻击对面的寒冷队长。

Leonard将不安分的男友抱在怀里，脸贴脸玩弄他的鼻子，“你知道我有原则。”

听到这句话的Barry愣了一下，“对不起……”他艰难地道歉，“我确实太过莽撞，但我实在是不能放下无辜的人不去管他们。”

“我知道，你安心做你的超级英雄吧。”Leonard将手指伸入Barry的嘴唇，后者乖乖地含住。他的食指与Barry的舌头缱绻，舌头的主人将舌头滑向他的掌心，轻轻地舔了一口——表情纯情，动作色情。

Leonard掰过他的脸与之亲吻，两人不甘心地用舌头互相纠缠试探，发出“啧啧”的水渍声，超级英雄肺活量实在太好，Leonard先摆下阵。这让他有些不甘——虽然Barry确实比他强大，即使对方看上去只是一个瘦高的Geek。他坏心思地同时攻击超级英雄的阴茎与后穴，同时刺激前后端的快感让Barry软了半边身子。

“你真应该好好地被管教，Barry。”Leonard掰开他的双腿直接插了进去。经历过调教的Sub体内紧致火热，紧紧地裹住体内的阴茎。他的DOM被刺激得头脑发麻，掰起他修长的两条腿缠在腰间开始摆弄。猛烈无章法的动作让Barry陷入了浴缸中，溺水窒息的痛苦与快感令他棕色的眼睛蒙上了一层水雾，他的呼吸因为哭泣而混乱。

埋在他体内的阴茎有技巧又粗鲁地律动着，粗糙的双手掰开了他的臀部以方便身上的男人更好的操他——Barry感觉自己又要晕一次了。之前是漫长的惩罚，如今是火辣的性爱——他分不清是哪一个将他的理智全部抽出，他现在只想留在他男友怀里，与他接吻做爱，偶尔玩一玩超级英雄与反派的小游戏。

——说到底，和反派谈恋爱的闪电侠又有什么理性可言呢？

之前的调教和刚才的性爱几乎掏空了Barry所有的力气，太漫长了，他不想再被“惩罚”。射精后的Leonard趴在他身上喘了两下，Barry推他，语气不善，“你快把我操死了——不能温柔一点对我吗？”

“谢谢，我当它是对我性能力的称赞，温柔也可以，”Leonard坐起身，扶着全身脱力眼角还有泪水的Barry靠在他肩膀上，“但我觉得你不会喜欢的。”

寒冷队长的超级英雄男友从鼻子里哼了一声，不负责地睡着了。

-Fin-  
无节操彩蛋1：

某天，酒吧

“如果闪电侠是Sub的话，你会怎么办？”

正在吃奶昔的Lisa用看神经病的眼神看她提出这个愚蠢的问题的哥哥，“什么？”

“我是说如果，你会怎么办？”寒冷队长擦拭着他的冷冻枪——他可宝贝他的枪了，Lisa有时还会吃醋。

“首先，你想多了哥哥，闪电侠是个不折不扣的控制狂——他恨不得给我们无赖帮一人装一个追踪器。”Lisa毒辣地评价，即使她口中的闪电侠与Barry Allen完全不符。“你说他很闲吗？逆闪电也是他的宿敌呀为什么偏偏24小时盯着我们——尤其是你，我的哥哥。就算逆闪电回未来了，他还有传说中的正义联盟——他在正义联盟难道只是挂个牌吗？”

“嗯哼。”Leonard不置可否，举起啤酒示意妹妹继续。

她咽下一大口奶昔，被冰得头脑发疼，这让她顿时有了灵感：“闪电侠是Sub？那一定得好好地管教他，他绝对不会是一个好Sub，一定是一个敢挑战我们DOM的权威的Sub。他需要好好地，从里到外的调教——让他知道服从的美妙……但我估计你，我的哥哥，就算闪电侠是你的Sub你也不会这么做。”

“为什么？”

“你好几次可以解决掉他最后变成了你们两人的吵嘴？！认真的？吵嘴？！哦天哪我快笑死了。义务警察和反派的战斗模式是吵嘴，你们是高中生情侣吗？”

“哦。”Leonard不置可否，“你猜对了。”

“我猜对了哪一部分？”

Leonard用食指轻轻推了一下妹妹的额头，“也许是全部？”

 

无节操彩蛋2：

 

一个晚上，Leonard送了Barry一条项圈，上面用烫金花体字写着「Leonard Snart」，Barry红着脸看他。

Leonard说明：“戴上项圈，你就是我的Sub了，我会命令你；脱下它，我们是情侣——或者超级英雄与罪犯，随便你怎么说，但我绝对不会以你DOM的名义命令你。”他观察Barry脸色，“你喜欢吗？”

棕发小警察点头。

“那你现在要带上吗？”

“现在不行，你再做一个项圈，上面得写我的名字。”

寒冷队长语塞。“一个DOM可以有多个Sub的，虽然我可能就只有你一个了。作为一个Sub你占有欲好强，还好你碰上的是我，要是是别人早把你翻来覆去的调教了。难怪我妹妹说你可能是控制狂DOM。”

“你能不能别在我床上提你妹妹？”

背着哥哥抢赌场金库的Lisa：一定又是闪电侠想我了！


End file.
